Reaper
by Lamker
Summary: Kensei has to get Shuhei to use his Bankai. However, that's easier said than done, when Hisagi doesn't really want to achieve it. But Muguruma has no plan on giving up. And giving him a reason to fight will make all the difference. That, and a 'chat' with Kazeshini himself might get him to accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make this, because it's been killing me to see what his Bankai was. And yes, I know there must be many of these type of stories, but I want to make it anyway. ****Nothing here is meant as any sort of parring so don't say it is.**

**I don't own anything here. Sorry for the grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

When Kensei said they'd train, this was not what Shuhei thought.

"If you don't want to die, you better use your Bankai!"

"How can I use what I don't have?!" Hisagi yelled and got to his feet, holding his stomach. Damn, Mashiro knew how to punch.

"Don't lie!" the Captain yelled back as the 'super' Lieutenant kicked again.

This time however, the 'sub' Lieutenant evaded and jumped back. "I'm not laying!" and he dodged again.

"I know you can use it! You just don't want to! The power is in your soul, only if you dared to use it!"

That took the boy by surprise only for a moment, but it was enough for Mashiro to kick him in the side and sent him flying into a tree.

Groaning, Shuhei tried to stand up, but found the world spinning when he did. Not to mention his back and head were screaming in pain.

* * *

"_Look at you! Pathetic_!" he heard someone hiss, but it was no the Captain. "_Man, really? How stupid are you? How can you forget me_?!"

"Shut up… I don't need that… from you…" the brunet managed to bark back and get on his feet.

He then noticed the older two staring at him as if he grew another head. "Kid… you alright?" the white-haired man's voice carried slight worry. No matter what he said, he still cared for him, even if he didn't show it.

"Oh my gosh! I think I kicked him too hard! He has brain damage!" the second in command girl panicked and put her hand over her mouth.

"_See? They're makin' fun of ya. Are ya just gonna stand there and take it? Or will ya actually fight back_?" the voice came again.

"I don't care about that!" Hisagi hissed and glared at the side, where a figure was taking shape.

It was thin, well-toned dark with light blue eyes and long black hair, which reaches down to his lower back. It wore dark gray strips of cloth around his neck and shoulders, his wrists, and his lower body, and wears gray boots with curled toes.

But, only one of the three could see him, as well as hear his taunting.

"_What's the point of havn' that thing, if you never use it_?" Kazeshini nodded to the Zanpakutō around his master's side.

There was no answer, and the Visoreds shared a look. Kensei might have said they'd kill him, but that was only so he would use his Bankai.

"Maybe we should-" the green-haired girl mumbled when they felt a sudden change in the near Spiritual Pressure as the words: "Reap… Kazeshini!" were spoken.

"_Finally… There is hope for you yet, _master," the spirit vanished as Shuhei held out his Zanpakutō and it changed from a katana to a pair of Kusarigama.

* * *

"Wait… Just his Shikai? What about Bankai?" the girl tilted her head and put a finger on her cheek.

Magurame smirked and said: "That's impressive to be honest. He hardly uses it, even when fighting stronger enemies. Don't take him lightly, Mashiro."

The 'super' Lieutenant looked the 'sub' into the eyes, and felt a chill run down her spine. It was as if he became someone else when fighting. And his eyes clearly showed he didn't plan on holding back anymore.

"Right. I'll just beat him up a little," she would've stuck her tongue out if she didn't have the mask on as she charged.

* * *

"I don't agree with you, but I can't let myself be this weak… Don't think this changes how I see you…" Hisagi whispered and brought his weapons to eye level.

"_Yeah, yeah… I just don't get why ya still follow what that old Captain of yours said… He betrayed and tried to kill ya but you keep seein' him as a hero. The hell's up with that?_" the spirit sounded agitated.

"You wouldn't understand. And we don't have time for that now. Get ready!"

A few moments later, the dual weapons connected and blocked a kick from Mashiro as she giggled: "Ohhhhh, things are finally going to get fun!"

* * *

She used her free leg to try and kick Shuhei in the side of the head, but her foot got caught with the chain from the scythe.

The 'sub' then pulled on the chain and brought the 'super' to the ground. The girl was too shocked to be able to react fully in time, but managed to use her hand to grab onto the chain and bring the brunet down as well.

It only took a moment for both Lieutenants to jump to their feet and flash step away from the battle ground. Neither showed any signs of exhaustion, and seemed to be ignoring the scratches they had.

"_He's not fighting for real… Damn what will it take for him to get serious_?!" Magurame gritted his teeth and stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing kid?!" he shouted.

"Kensei?" Kuna blinked at his outburst, while Hisagi loosened his grip on the weapon. "I told you to fight as if we were going to kill you! There's no holding back during battle! If you show ANY of them mercy, you're as good as dead! They'll take it for granted and in the slightest opening, they're going to kill you!"

The boy turned his gaze to the ground and gritted his teeth. "I know… I know that! But I can't just turn my back on everything I've learned!"

"Damn it kid! You don't even realize how important this is!"

"I do realize! But what you're asking of me is the same as if asking a Hollow not to devour Humans!"

There was a heavy silence as both men looked into the others eyes, determine to have it their way.

After a few minutes of that, the Captain sighed and put his hand on his face, before looking at the Lieutenant again.

* * *

"Look… I know this is pretty hard on you… You looked up to Kaname, but at the same time you wanna do the right thing. Kaname's way would have you fear your own power and try to use it as less as possible. But the right way… or more the needed way at the moment is for you to accept that and fight with everything you've got. If you pick one, you forsake the other. I know I can't change your mind easily, so it's up to you… Just know that Tosen is dead, while your friends are still alive."

Another silence as Hisagi was processing what he was told. Hold onto his old master's ways or accept the power and protect your friends… It might have seemed an easy choice, but to Shuhei, it was almost impossible.

"_Jeez… I know this ain't much of my business, but you have to do it. If you don't, you'll probably regret it for the rest of your life… as long as that'll last_."

Closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth, the brunet firmly gripped the Kusarigama and said: "Alright… I'll do it. I'll achieve Bankai."

The two Visoreds smiled as Kensei said: "Glad to know you agreed. Now fight her full on, as if you want to kill her. Because if you don't she'll break all your bones."

"Just don't blame me if you lose a leg."

The green-head laughed and flash stepped right before the boy, aiming for his chest with a kick.

But Shuhei used one blade to block, while bringing the other from the side, towards her neck. But when she wanted to get back, her leg was tangled up with the chain, restraining her movement, so she evaded just by a hair backwards.

She pulled on the chain, trying to break free or get it out of the boy's hand, but it did little good, as he held it tight. Not wasting time, Hisagi spun around, dragging Mashiro along as well, and released the hold the chain had, letting the girl fly off into a tree, breaking it down.

* * *

She groaned slightly before sitting up and rubbing her leg, where the chain was wrapped around. "I hate that thing… Can't use my kicks properly…" she whined.

"Kensei~" her voice was childish as she removed her mask. "I don't wanna fight him like that… It's your turn."

Sighing, the Captain said: "Fine… But you'll work double instead of the kid," he then took a hold of his Zanpakutō as his spiritual pressure started rising as he released it, speaking: "Blow them away Tachikaze!"

A gale of wind spun around him, before the sword changed into a combat knife with a light purple hilt, gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard.

"Ready kid?" he asked and when he nodded, Kensei charged forward, as clashes of metal were heard.

Mashiro only watched as the two men fought each other, blocking the other's attack, flash stepping out of a fetal blow or getting into a still-lock with their weapons fighting to push the other away.

"_He really is good with his Shikai, using only that to stand up to Kensei. Can't wait to see his Bankai_," Kuna giggled as she watched the flashes.

There wasn't any huge advantage one had over the other, only that Shuhei would at times be slightly knocked off balance when blocking.

Then things suddenly became very quiet when they both stopped attacking and stood on opposite sides, panting.

"Man… you really are good… Don't see why you didn't take the Captain spot…" Magurame wiped the sweat from his chin.

"I felt like I didn't deserve it…" Hisagi tore off a piece of his shihakushō (squad uniform) and wrapped it around the wound on his arm.

"What do you say… that we get serious?" they both straightened their stances as the Captain smirked.

"You don't mea-" but he was cut off by the words: "Bankai - Tekken Tachikaze!" as an explosion of wind erupted around Kensei.

When it cleared, Tachikaze transformed into a pair of large knuckle blades which Kensei held in each hand.

"And this ain't all!" he then reached with his hand to his face as spiritual pressure started to gather and a mask appeared.

* * *

**It's a two chapter thing, so... Review will you? =3=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andddd the other part. I know it's shot and all... but would you review? =x**

**I don't own anything here. Sorry for the grammar.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Kensei! Isn't that a bit too much?" Mashiro called from the side lines, worry and concern in her voice. She saw the slight flash of fear in the burnet's eyes as he gulped, but stood his ground.

"It is fine…." he breathed and braced himself for the attack.

But the Lieutenant couldn't have predicted an attack like that. When the Captain charged and his fist connected with Kazeshini, it exploded and sent the kid flying as well as coughing blood. The attacks were ten-times stronger with his mask, so there was no way he'd come out unscathed.

Then, Shuhei saw Kensei flash step to him, while he was mid-air and punched, while the boy brought the weapon to try and weaken the blow. The punch went on and knocked Hisagi to the ground, while pressing the blade onto his chest, fist remaining on the weapon.

Another cough of blood and the younger one tried to get away, with little success. His arms were screaming in pain as he felt he'd have a hole in his rib cage any moment. Even breathing was hard now.

But everything changed, to better or worse he wasn't sure, when Magurame stepped back and grabbed the chain, right before he hurled the weapon and Shuhei deeper into the woods.

The only thing he felt, was pain, as he flew once again, before hitting the hard ground and trying to stay conscious.

* * *

"Kensei! That was too much!" Kuna yelled and jumped to her feet. She planned to go after the 'sub' when she saw the white-haired male's mask break, dropping his blades and he feel to one knee, taking deep breaths.

"Hey! What's the matter?! Are you alright?" she called and ran up to him.

"I… I didn't mean to… I lost it… Damn…" he managed and punched the ground.

"Y-you don't think he's…" she didn't finish when he hung his head and gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Ugh… Where… am I?" Shuhei woke with a large headache and great pain in his chest. When he looked around, he saw he wasn't in the forest anymore. Far from it. He was lying on a beach, the water wild and the night void of any stars and Moon.

"This is…" he uttered when another voice cut him off: "Finally decided to come back did ya?"

Standing and turning around, Hisagi saw Kazeshini smirking from atop a pile of rocks, looking at him for a few seconds, before staring into the sea.

"Been a while…" the spirit added, somewhat sad as his smirk vanished.

"You tried to kill me last time I was here remember?" was the Soul Reaper's answer as he walked towards his Zanpakutō.

"Yea, good times," Kazeshini chuckled, but kept looking at the sea.

Following his gaze, the brunet could only see the waves as they rose and fell, as if a storm was near.

"It used to be calm here every time you were calm, the stars shining when you were happy… a breeze when you were brooding… But now and days everything's a mess, 'cause you're scared, worried or confused… But you're damn good at hiding it all; I'll give ya that…"

The boy remained silent and took a deep breath and exhaled calmly. Suddenly, the sea calmed, the stares appeared and a gentle wind blew around.

"Sorry about that then…" he smiled as the spirit chuckled and shook his head.

"You know what happened to ya?" the red man asked and turned to face his master.

"Captain Kensei threw me like a rag doll and I fell unconscious," the brunet shrugged.

"Damn right he did! Now get your ass back in the fight and show him you ain't the type to take that crap!"

"You know I can't fight him the way I am…"

"Yea, I know. What'cha gonna do about it?"

* * *

Shuhei looked at the ground and clenched his fist. He knew what he had to do, but couldn't just ask like that. Could he?

"I… I need to use your full power," he looked the spirit in the eyes and saw there was no mockery, no hatred, just understanding and… sadness?

"Yea, sure ya do…"

"How about… I fight you for it? Let me use it now, and when I'm done, I'll fight you. Whatever way you want."

That seemed to take Kazeshini by surprise as his eyes opened wide. He had given up trying to convince his master to use his full power. Hell he was even glad to be in Shikai state, but he was really starting to feel like a tool. Before, he didn't really mind, but now that everyone knew about the Zanpakutō…

So the fact that his master was willing to fight him for the power, something Kazeshini always wanted, instead of demanding it, made him feel more alive than he ever has before.

"What do you say?" Hisagi snapped him back to reality.

"Yea, I can work with that," the spirit jumped down from the pile and manifested the Kazeshini weapons in his hands.

"But, you'll have to trust me for this to work…" he added, a bit skeptical.

Hesitating only a second, Shuhei nodded. The red man walked closer and raised the blades above his master, never breaking eye contact. A few moments later, he swung them down and slashed the Soul Reaper, just as a tornado formed around them.

* * *

Mashiro and Kensei had already gone looking for the Lieutenant when they felt a sudden powerful spiritual pressure.

Sharing a look, they started running towards it, hoping to find the kid before whoever that was.

But to their shock and disbelieve, when they reached the spiritual pressure, it was none other Hisagi. But he was standing still, eyes closed.

The upper part of his shihakushō was torn off. Wrapped around his neck and a torso were dark gray strips of cloth, as well as his lower arms with two strips right below his shoulders.

And in his hands was a pair of real, body sized scythes with a red skull at where the handle connected with the blade.

"Shuhei… is… is that you?" they both asked, eyes wide open.

The boy's eyes snapped open as he took a sharp breath, as if someone threw a bucket of cold water on him.

"W-Wha-" he cut himself off when he saw himself. "It… It worked…" he breathed and looked at the Visoreds.

"Hisagi, what happened? Don't tell me that-" the girl started and blinked.

"Yea. This is my Bankai. Karitoriki (Reaper) Kazeshini," he smiled.

"Congratulations kid," Magurame patted him on the shoulder and added: "And… sorry for the beating… I was a bit out of control…"

"He was worried about you," Mashiro whispered and laughed when Kensei's eye twitched and kept himself from attacking her.

* * *

"So, how about you try it out? If you feel up to it," the Captain looked the kid over again; still hardly able to believe he made it.

"I should. Promised Kazeshini I'd use his full power now," he got into a battle stance, a scythe in each hand and turned towards his opponent.

"Right. I'll try without the mask this time," the white-haired man inhaled and activated his Bankai once again

The two charged with immense speed and power, almost knocking Kuna over. She jumped atop a tree and waited for the clashing of metal.

And when the first *clang* was heard, she knew the real fight started. But also knew to be ready for almost anything, as they were training with a new Bankai.

The first thing Shuhei noticed was the strong wind he was making with each move of the weapons. So, taking a chance, he swung at nothing with full force, and regretted it almost instantly, as a large tornado was formed, ripping the trees from their roots. He realized he couldn't control it, as the tornado went wild and destroyed anything in its path. That included the tree on which Mashiro was observing. She was fast enough to flash step out of harm's way, but was slightly shaken.

Hisagi fell on one knee a few seconds later, panting and flinching in pain. He was so new to this; he feared it would kill him. A couple more minutes of watching the rampaging wind, and it started to vanish, leaving the path of destruction behind as well as shocked Soul Reapers.

"I… I can't use that in group fights… It's too dangerous…" the brunet managed to get back on his feet and bit his lip.

"Don't worry kid. You'll master it sooner or later. We just need to keep practicing. You up for more?" Kensei assured while looking at the trees lying around.

"Yea…" turning to face his Captain, he Hisagi couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Had anyone been around when he used it, they'd probably be dead.

* * *

The training lasted a couple more hours, before they were both too tired to fight anymore and decided to end it for the day.

Sealing their Bankai, they both sat under a tree and leaned on the trunk, covered in sweat, dirt and a bit of blood as they took deep breath.

"I never expected… it to be so hard… to control a Bankai…" the younger one managed to speak between breaths.

"Nah it's just… yours… Probably because… of the tornadoes… But you did… much better than me when… I first got it…" the older one explained.

"Kensei! Shuhei! I brought drinks!" Kuna called and smiled as she ran towards them with bottles.

She gave both one, asking how it went. She decided it would be safer for her to not be around too much. That and she was starting to get bored with just sitting around, so she needed to do something.

"Ah! I forgot!" Hisagi suddenly yelled and shot up.

"What?" they blinked, surprised he even had the energy.

"I owe Kazeshini a fight! Man, he'll grind me into dust…" the brunet sighed and took a hold of his Zanpakutō.

"Hey, hey now! You should rest! I'm sure he'd understand!" Mashiro urged, but he ignored her and concentrated on his inner world.

* * *

In a few seconds, he could smell the sea and feel its breeze as he stood on a beach, the sky filled with stars and a full Moon.

"You're here?" came a surprised voice from behind.

"I said I would didn't I?" turning around, he stared at Kazeshini, who looked shocked.

"Well yeah, but… you look like crap. Not to mention you're so tired, if you even think about it too much, you'd fall asleep. I can't fight ya like that."

"Man, now you're gonna pick? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Haha, yea that was before. I just wanna fight ya now. See if you're worthy of a blade like me."

"I think I am. I did just use your Bankai."

"'Cause I let you use it, dumb ass! Anyway… come back when you don't look like some crap-head Hollow that just changed," the spirit waved and smiled as Hisagi started leaving his inner world and woke back in the woods.

* * *

Sighing, he managed to stand up and looked at the 'super' and Captain. They were both already waiting for him.

"More tomorrow kid," Kensei smirked and ruffled his head.

"I need to fight with Kazeshini tomorrow… He said he wouldn't fight me like this… And stop calling me kid," he mended his hair back before adding: "It's Shuhei Hisagi."

Laughing, Magurame nodded and said: "Alright Shuhei. You take care of the inner battle and then we'll work on your Bankai control. Just make sure you can use it tomorrow and it wasn't just a one-time-offer."

"Hey, can I bring someone else along? I get bored easily when you two fight," Mashiro asked.

"No!" they both groaned. Not only was the Bankai out of control, but Hisagi didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Can we just get back? I'll probably sleep until tomorrow…" the 'sub' sighed and moved a bit ahead of them to make his point.

Shaking their heads, the other two joined him and headed back.

* * *

**Yes, the Bankai is based on the picture (if you've seen it) I don't deny it. But like I said, I own nothing.**


End file.
